Sama: Dulu dan Sekarang
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Renjun menolak pernyataan Jeno dengan alasan yang tidak bisa Chenle mengerti. /"Mungkin kakak harusnya jangan terlalu membedakan kak Jeno yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Mau bagaimanapun, keduanya adalah orang yang sama."/ "Chenle, katakan aku bodoh semaumu."/ Tag: NoRen, NCT Dream. WARNING: di sini pake 'kak', bukan 'hyung' atau 'gege'.


"Maaf, tapi…," Renjun tidak menatap matanya. "Aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu."

 **[Sama: Dulu dan Sekarang]**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Cast: Hwang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, NCT Dream**

 **Warning: forced language haha.**

"Kak, tahu kalau orang-orang lagi membicarakan kakak?" tanya Chenle, terlihat khawatir. "Katanya kakak menolak kak Jeno."

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Benarkah? Padahal tidak sepenting itu sampai harus jadi gosip."

Chenle mau saja menyangkal kata-kata Renjun. Pasalnya, Jeno dan Renjun dekat sekali. Orang yang tidak mengenal mereka pun pasti akan berpikir mereka sebenarnya sudah pacaran. "Kak Renjun sudah tidak suka kak Jeno?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan tertawa. "Masih. Tentu masih." Renjun mengusak rambut adiknya yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang baginya sangat lucu. "Aku masih suka dia yang dulu."

Renjun menyukai Jeno –sangat. Renjun menyukai Jeno yang pernah melilitkan syal padanya ketika hari mulai dingin. Renjun menyukai Jeno yang menunggu 3 jam di tempat janjian karena Renjun salah membaca jam. Renjun menyukai Jeno yang sering memeluknya dari belakang ketika Renjun sedang melamun.

Sulit bagi Renjun untuk tidak menyukai Jeno yang sudah dipacarinya selama setahun itu, setelah semua yang dia lakukan. Tapi semua itu dilakukan oleh Jeno yang belum terlibat kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatan.

"Siapa?" adalah kata yang pertama kali Jeno katakan ketika melihat Renjun dan teman-temannya menangis di sebelah tempat tidur rumah sakit, menunggu Jeno yang kepalanya dibalut perban untuk bangun.

Jaemin hendak menyela ketika melihat Renjun tidak merespon. "Jeno, jangan bercanda ah! Aku Jaemin, dia Chenle. Di sebelahnya Jisung. Lalu dia Donghyuck, lalu kak Mark…." Tangannya menunjuk satu persatu kepala yang memenuhi ruangan. Tangannya bergetar dan suaranya berubah parau ketika menyadari apa yang dia lakukan adalah memperkenalkan kembali teman-temannya kepada Jeno yang seharusnya sudah sangat tahu siapa mereka.

Renjun menggenggam tangan Jeno yang tidak bertenaga sama sekali. "…Aku Renjun. Kamu tidak mengenalku?"

Wajah Jeno yang terlihat tidak begitu yakin sudah cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka semua. Terlebih ketika dokter memaparkan bahwa Jeno hilang ingatan permanen.

Pada awalnya, mereka semua masih berharap Jeno mengingat mereka. Mereka mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membuatnya ingat, seperti memperkenalkan ulang diri mereka dan membicarakan ulang hal-hal yang sudah pernah dibahas, lalu mengunjungi tempat-tempat favorit mereka. Semua usaha mereka tidak berhasil, dan mereka juga masih belum kehabisan ide karena kenangan mereka bersama Jeno memang sebanyak itu. Tapi kata-kata Jeno di hari kedelapan membuat mereka berhenti.

"Tak bisakah kita membuat kenangan baru lagi? Aku memang bukan Jeno teman kalian dari beberapa tahun lalu, tapi aku yang sekarang tetap adalah Jeno yang ingin menjadi teman kalian."

Ya, Jeno tetaplah Jeno, meski tanpa ingatannya. Memercayai itu, mereka memeluk Jeno bersamaan. Meminta maaf atas perbuatan mereka yang seakan tidak menginginkan Jeno apa adanya.

Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, tanda tanya mulai menguasai kepala Renjun.

Lalu dikemanakan Jeno yang Renjun sayangi, yang juga menyayanginya?

Renjun tidak bisa melihat orang yang sedang dipeluk kelima temannya itu sebagai Lee Jeno yang membuatnya suka beberapa tahun lalu.

"Oh, tapi mungkin kak Jeno tetap harus tahu siapa pacarnya," ujar Chenle sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Jeno menatap heran ketika mendapati mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Aku punya pacar?" tanya Jeno, kaget.

Jaemin tertawa. "Iya, pacarmu—"

"Benarkah? Jeno punya pacar?"

Semua menoleh ke asal suara. Renjun. "Kok aku baru tahu? Jahat, ih. Kalian kok tidak bilang-bilang…."

Mark menatapnya horor. "Renjun, yang serius dong."

"Iya! Kamu jangan ikut-ikutan hilang ingatan!" Donghyuck menimpali.

"Aku serius! Aku tidak tahu!" Renjun membela diri.

Jaemin berjalan ke depan Renjun lalu mencengkeram sebelah bahu Renjun erat. Dia tatap mata Renjun, mencari tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan . Cengkeramannya melonggar ketika yang dia temukan adalah sepasang mata yang seakan meminta tolong agar pengorbanannya dibantu, didukung. Jaemin berbalik badan dan mengatakan pada Jeno kalau mereka semua hanya bercanda soal Jeno sudah punya pacar untuk mengagetkannya saja.

"Tapi memang banyak yang mau jadi pacarmu! Tinggal pilih saja kok! Haha." Jaemin memaksakan tertawa.

Donghyuck hampir akan meracau kalau tidak melihat Jaemin memainkan jarinya. Dia sudah mengenal Jaemin yang akan memainkan jarinya ketika sudah merasa tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Begitu juga dengan Mark, Chenle, dan Jisung. Mereka sudah terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Renjun menghela napas lega tertahan melihat teman-temannya mulai mengikuti kata-katanya.

Setelah mengantarkan Jeno pulang, mereka meminta penjelasan Renjun dari kebohongannya.

"Aku takut kalian tidak akan mengerti apa yang kutakuti," kata Renjun dengan pandangan lurus menatap teman-temannya. Dia memohon untuk tidak memaksanya menjelaskan dan mereka mengabulkan. Mereka menilai bahwa keadaannya berat juga untuk Renjun.

Renjun terus bertanya dalam hati. Kalau Jeno yang sekarang ada di rumahnya bukan lagi Jeno yang adalah pacarnya sampai beberapa minggu lalu, lalu di mana Jeno yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta? Dia juga masih ragu dengan perbuatannya tadi, paling tidak sampai ketika dia tidur dan melihat mimpi di mana ada Jeno di tempat kencan pertama mereka. Tidak hanya tempatnya. Pakaiannya, gaya rambutnya, obrolannya, kejadian-kejadiannya… semuanya sama persis dengan saat itu. Renjun terbangun dengan sebuah pikiran yang ia jadikan keyakinannya sejak itu. "Jeno menginginkanku tetap mengingatnya… tetap bersamanya…. Tidak merombak ulang apa yang sudah kulewati dengannya…."

Setiap malam, ia bertemu dengan Jeno di mimpinya. Mereka ulang kejadian apa saja yang terjadi ketika mereka dulu menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Pikirannya menginginkan Jeno, begitu juga hatinya. Tidak ada yang menahannya untuk terus berjalan mundur, menyamakan dengan Jeno di dalam mimpinya.

Percaya, Jeno mendatanginya karena meminta Renjun untuk tetap tinggal.

Ketika Jeno mengatakan dia menyukainya, Renjun menganggap itu adalah keajaiban. Dan kau tahu? Renjun tahu keajaiban tidak terjadi dua kali. Dia puas dengan mencintai Jeno dalam mimpinya, dan dia juga berusaha senang melihat Jeno sekarang punya kesempatan memilih lagi.

"Kumohon jangan kaget dan jangan membenciku," kata Jeno sambil mengangkat tangan, ancang-ancang, "Tapi kurasa, aku menyukaimu."

Keajaiban kini terjadi dua kali. Jeno jatuh cinta lagi pada Renjun.

"Aku menyukaimu dari… pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Pertama? Pertama yang mana? Pertama ketika Renjun menangis memintanya membuka mata di rumah sakit? Atau pertama ketika Renjun berkenalan dengannya di kelas?

"Sebenarnya… aku sedikit berharap ketika Chenle bilang aku punya pacar –aku waktu itu langsung terpikir 'mungkinkah anak yang waktu itu menggenggam tanganku sambil menangis?', karena… ya –kamu juga yang duduk paling dekat dengan ranjang pasien, jadi…," jelas Jeno, sambil tangannya sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya, mencari pelampiasan rasa gugupnya. "…mau… jadi pacarku?"

Renjun tidak percaya ini. Jeno jelas-jelas punya kesempatan baru untuk memulai hubungan dengan orang lain, tanpa ada orang berhak menyalahkan. Tapi dari semua orang baik yang telah mendukungnya untuk kembali beraktivitas, dia lagi-lagi memilih Renjun.

Jeno mengulurkan tangannya. "…aku suka senyummu. Dan aku ingin kau tersenyum di sampingku."

 _Senyummu itulah yang membuatku yakin kalau aku memang menyukaimu._

Renjun teringat dengan kata-kata Jeno dulu. Senyumnya. Punya kekuatan seperti apa senyumnya itu?

Ingin Renjun raih tangannya dan kembali ke dunia di mana Jeno yang ia sayang dan juga yang menyayanginya benar-benar hidup. Tapi lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul lagi: akan dikemanakan Jeno yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu?

Tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan dalam dirinya itu, akhirnya Renjun menolak Jeno.

"Kak, mau dengar pendapatku?" Chenle menghela napas. Dia juga jadi gemas melihat kakaknya yang kesannya benar-benar plin-plan. "Mungkin kakak harusnya jangan terlalu membedakan kak Jeno yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Mau bagaimanapun, keduanya adalah orang yang sama."

Iya. Renjun tahu itu. Tapi egonya tidak mau menerimanya.

Teman-temannya sudah melupakan Jeno teman mereka masa SMP. Kalau bukan Renjun, siapa yang akan menjaganya agar tetap ada?

"Chenle, katakan aku bodoh semaumu." Renjun memalingkan muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Chenle yang lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas.

Malamnya, Renjun lagi-lagi bermimpi bertemu dengan Jeno untuk kencannya beberapa bulan lalu –beberapa hari sebelum Jeno kecelakaan. Lagi-lagi dengan obrolan yang sama.

" _Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa…tidak enak," kata Jeno._

" _Kamu sakit?"_

" _Tidak –aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa… jika aku salah melangkah sedikit saja dalam waktu dekat ini, aku bisa saja kehilangan segalanya."_

" _Jangan bicara hal seperti itu…."_

" _Iya, ya. Takutnya jadi kenyataan. Apa jangan-jangan aku bakal remidi di ulangan berikutnya? Hmm."_

" _Apaan, sih? Kamu kan peringkat 5." Renjun mendecih. "Tapi, cukup tahu saja ya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku siap membantu. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa aku bisa berguna, tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan lari."_

 _Jeno tersenyum._

Tapi ada yang berbeda. Renjun ingat, di hari itu, senyum Jeno tidak terlihat se-tidak nyata itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, tapi… kalau berdiri denganku di sini membuatmu sedih dan tidak bisa melangkah maju, kamu boleh melupakanku."

.

.

Dan Renjun terbangun. Ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Mempertanyakan kata-kata terakhir Jeno, yang ia yakin benar bukanlah kata-kata yang diucapkannya di kencan mereka hari itu –itu bukan reka ulang.

"Sekarang…," ucap Renjun dengan bibir gemetar. Tidak ada tenaga sama sekali dalam tubuhnya. "…aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

 **END**

a/n. wah belibet ya. Saya pengen coba yang sedih2 tapi apa daya;;; saya pengen bikin yang nyesek-nyesek-indah gitu lho (?) tapi bingung juga hmm

oneshot jadi gak bakal bales review sihh tp saya pengen tau pendapatnya grgr saya baru kali ini nulis beginian ;w;/ review ya tengss

((dan saya males baca ulang;; kalo ada yg aneh di penulisan bilang ya;; jadiauthorgakbecusamatkenapaya


End file.
